Obsession
by Titan-hyperion01
Summary: "Why won't you just let me go?" Claude/Ciel


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji so don't sue.**

* * *

x=x=x

"Wha-what is t-his Claude…?" The boy stuttered, way too stunned to let his voice escape his gaping mouth. His mask cracking, hints of despair, grief, and madness started to break out through the crevice and surfaced. He turned around to face his butler in sheer terror. Through those eyes the spider butler could sense strong accusation and wild fear of the deed of something so terrible that could not be undone.

Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

The sky was the colour of blood, the whole scene unredeemable. The boy stood, his face contorted in a way Claude thought was priceless. His demeanour was completely destroyed. His eyes focused on the shocking and bloody mess on the ground.

His voice shook, it came out weak, and powerless. "Why is Sebastian… dead?"

Claude only bowed slightly in front of his master, right beside the broken body of Sebastian Michaelis, which was now in a state beyond repairable. "I thought it would be a nice present for young master's upcoming birthday. As you had been trying to avenge him for quite a while now."

He amusingly watched his stolen master looked at him in such an unbelievable way, as if his soul had been freed from the binding of Alois Trancy, and all the memories had came flashing back at him. But no, he glanced quickly at the ring and as always the ruby sat securely around the boy's finger.

His smile only widened.

_Yes souls so delectable, and tainted with immense anger and hatred. You will be mine, and mine only. Any demon that tries to steal you will come to face his end. Sebastian Michaelis, I had warned you before, and yet still I won. I am the real butler here, you see._

He looked at his master again, and this time he found himself smiling, growing with great anticipation as he took in the view of the lone boy, the helpless body and the blood red sky.

x=x=x

Obsession had grown. As he gently washed his master's fingers, he couldn't help but stroke each one of them. The feeling of the body with souls fully contained was indescribable. He could feel, and almost taste the delicacy of the bonded souls. But something inside told him to wait. He had a feeling that the souls will develop into a state in which no soul had even tended to before.

He took the other hand and started to scrub between the pink and delicate fingers.

His master, now Ciel Phantomhive only looked at him meekly, his dark eyes void of any emotion.

"Claude."

"Yes master?"

"Why are you still serving me?"

"Because I am you butler, and will always be."

"But you had fulfilled our contract to kill…the one who deceived and killed Luca, and it should be time for my soul to come to an end."

"Hush now my master, it's too early to talk about this matter yet."

His master had turned doll-like. With his pretty feature he lacked a display of emotion. Although he was just a puppet that Claude was experimenting on, Claude underneath knew exactly what Ciel was thinking.

The more you struggle to get away, the more tangled you are in the spider web.

_So struggle._

x=x=x

As days passed, months passed and eventually years passed. Ciel found it harder and harder to breath.

Occasionally he would be chirpy as a bird, clinging onto Claude anywhere he went. Occasionally he would completely shut him out of his room and hide under the covers. The sudden mood change Claude took it all in his eye and he would smiled triumphantly inside.

_When a prey understands that the end will soon come, the hardest he will struggle._

Every eye contact he made with his butler, it became more and more desperate. At one time those once azure eyes were almost visibly begging at him.

He saw pain in those murky eyes.

One day his master came silently to his side while he was writing letter, in his nightgown defenceless.

"Please Claude…"

He turned innocently to his master, with a smile. He knew this treatment was cruel, but he was a demon, so he didn't care.

"Why is the master still not in bed at a time like this?"

His voice trembled, but he still managed to give the words out.

"Enough with the facade, you know what I want."

_Death. Of course. Why wouldn't I know?_

He stood up, scoped the boy up softly in an embrace and rocked back and forth. He nuzzled hungrily into the warm flesh, sending a violent shiver down his doll's spine.

"Not yet, master, not yet."

x=x=x

The boy's action had become frantic. Every night blood-curling screams were heard echoing in the empty mansion, and always, the man alone will appear dutifully by the bedside.

"THE PRESSURE CLAUDE! IT'S KILLING ME!" Ciel clutched his chest while the said butler did nothing but smile down at the figure in the bed.

Thrashing violently, Ciel begged. "Please Claude, kill me. The pain is too much to bear." Sweats rolled off his face along with shameful tears, the boy was as undignified as he ever could be as the Earl of Phantomhive.

Something inside was wrong, terribly wrong.

All Claude did was smile, pleasantly.

x=x=x

"Why did you do this?" Claude frowned slightly as he applied pressure at the gushing wound using one hand and fetched bandages with the other.

The boy looked worn out, dark bags under his eyes indicated permanent insomnia. He did not look Claude in the eye but instead focused his eyes on the bed sheet that's now spreading with flowers of blood.

He looked doomed.

"Why won't you just let me go?"

Claude chuckled and answered with a kiss as light as a butterfly onto Ciel's lips. Ciel winced at the pressure. He wanted to be free. He bit his bottom lip hard.

x=x=x

As sudden as it could be, Ciel broke down like a machine.

He just collapsed.

The last thing that came into sight was the surprised face of his spider butler, and then everything became white and disappeared.

When he woke he found the man at his bedside, he had never seen him looking this concerned before.

_Funny._

He laughed desperately; the feeling inside that something was missing was way too much to bear. He felt something woven into his soul, something icky and unpleasant and cold. But nothing he did could stop the integration. Something was missing, but he didn't know what. He knew though, that he was, and had always lived in a lie.

He remembered that moment when the corpse of his brother's murderer was shown to him, something inside him died. Forever diminished. That moment he felt someone had slashed a big gap on his heart and everything gushed slowly, and painfully out until nothing's left inside.

What is sadness? What does happiness feel like? He didn't know anymore and he didn't want to remember again.

He tried to escape this madness; he failed.

He tried to make himself the lowest being possible; he failed.

He tried to bring himself to his own death; he failed.

No matter what he did he could not stop the fondness from the man. He felt disgusted. So disgusted of himself now even the demon would not devour him.

He knew what the demon wanted, that was why he kept him. But the end just wouldn't come. It was an eternal dance with no end.

His eyes had lost their shine and now looked as dull as ever. His cheekbone apparent and his lips were chapped.

Pallid, bony fingers reached for the man's hand. Startled, the man wrapped his hand lightly around them.

"For the last time Claude, you should eat me already before it's too late." Ciel watched as the smile climbed on the man's face like always.

"Not yet." The man gazed into those eyes, which looked like as if they were blind.

A single tear slid down the boy's cheek. He said nothing.

x=x=x

He didn't know what the boy had turned into, but he simply did not care. Claude faced the pointed sword emotionlessly.

Holding the bejewelled sword, Ciel cried out loud. Tears streaks down his face, like a madman.

"Why? WHY had you killed Sebastian? Why had you killed and took away the one I loved? Why are you so cruel? UNACCEPTABLE!" He screamed. In the wail Claude heard heavy despair, and what, remorse?

"I see. Your soul has become fully readied." Claude grinned, "I can smell the ripen scent, it's everywhere."

"Finally, the suppressed hate and remorse had been too much to contain within your souls. Your body is barely holding them in." He licked his lips in anticipation, and took a step forward.

"No-o don't come any near, I-I warned you!" Ciel's voice cracked like a broken radio, tuning between the childish tenor of Alois Trancy and the desperate, high-pitch screech of Ciel Phantomhive.

His body was reacting like a broken puppet, moving out of control. At this moment it didn't belong to Ciel anymore, it belonged to Claude.

"NOOOO-" the sword was dropped and he was lifted forcefully to face the butler. Frightful navy eyes met golden ones.

"Isn't this what you had always wanted?" Claude teased and pushed the struggling child hard against the wall. His demon instinct flared up inside him and he couldn't help but grin wildly as this moment that he had always been waiting for finally arrive.

"Go-go away! Don't you dare touch me you filthy bastard! My soul belongs to Sebastian and it always-" Ciel's was shut up when Claude suddenly backhanded him violently across his face. It stung.

"Sebastian is dead." Claude said coldly.

Tear rushed to his eyes and he twisted his head to the side so he did not have to face the man anymore.

_So is this how it was going to end?_ He thought sardonically to himself.

He stopped struggling, and it became really silent.

Claude gently kissed the place where he slapped the child.

"I am sorry." He said without meaning it.

"Get on with it already." The pale child weakly replied.

Something was wrong, terribly wrong. He felt the man's lip brushed lightly again his skin, slowly moving down to his neck. His breathes tickled and Ciel did his best to not gasp like a doomed animal that had fell prey to its predator.

He had no purpose of living anymore, so why did he feel betrayed?

His soul belonged to Sebastian, but why was his body ready to give in?

Claude moved to kiss his lips. Ciel remained unmoving, like a broken puppet.

Something throbbed inside his head, something locked inside his mind screamed "Nooooo!" at the intruder in his mouth, but his body lost its control. Finally his arms found their strength to push the man away but it only stimulated the man more. He gripped the boy's wrists hard against the wall, trapping the youngster leaving him nowhere to escape.

"G-get t-he…h.. hah…hell…out..ah..ahh..m-my…mou-th…" the helpless mumbles the boy managed made vibrations through the inside of his mouth, his own tongue instinctively battled to keep the intruder out. For a second their tongue intertwined and Claude felt his appetite increased almost simultaneously. Realizing what they just did, Ciel struggled to free his tongue but found it held captive by the other. He felt the tongue exploring his mouth eagerly and he wanted to gag.

_Was the reaping of the soul this painful?_

His heart beat even faster.

"Sebastian…" He whispered weakly before something burst inside him.

Claude paused only to look at the unmoving boy in question, and then in a millisecond later splatters of warm blood shot up and covered his face.

The ruby ring on the boy's finger had shattered into a million pieces and they fell silently along with the lifeless limb onto the carpet as Claude released his grip on them. The scene was appalling, even for a demon. A great hole had been opened on the boy's chest, broken ribs visible and blood had been spread everywhere in the hallway. On the wall, on the floor, on Claude, on the boy himself…

Ciel was beyond recognizable. His face was entirely covered with blood and bits of yellow, sticky residue fell on his hair. Claude brushed some of the same substances on his sleeve with disgust.

He wrinkled his nose in distaste and ripped off Ciel's bloody head with absolute anger when he realized the truth.

He carefully scrutinized the detached head and body again and hissed in raging wrath.

The soul was gone.

Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

x

x

x

* * *

**Shit I can't believe I wrote this T.T Flame me if you want, I don't care anymore.**

**I started writing this to torture Claude but somehow "something went wrong, terribly wrong" -shot-**

**Feel free to ask me questions if you don't understand the story.**

**R&R?**


End file.
